


and then you came back different

by likewinning



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock/Moriarty AU -- you're a game I'll win every time. Written for Comment Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then you came back different

"No," Bucky says. Steve is standing in front of him, holding a gun and _smiling_ like they're sharing a joke. "I saw you _die_."

Steve laughs, and Bucky remembers all the times he felt that laugh against his skin as Steve moved against him, heard that chuckle across phone lines when Steve was in London, Berlin, Paris, Rome – art shows, Steve said.

"You saw what I wanted you to see, Buck," Steve says. "I had to break you. Make you vulnerable."

The drugs, the pills, the bottles piled up around him because Steve was everything and then Steve was _dead_.

"You were getting too close," he says.

Too close to what Steve really was. Too close to the forged paintings, the middle-of-the-night phone calls and Steve whispering in languages that Bucky couldn't begin to understand.

Too close to the lies lining every word Steve said to him.

"And now?" Bucky asks. He's here, in this run down building, because this is where _S_ is supposed to be – the same person who's been taunting him, throwing daggers at him through every investigation.

And Steve is here, still smiling at him like he means _good job_ even as he keeps the gun aimed at Bucky's heart.

Not that there's been much left of it since Steve. Died.

Bucky holds his hands up. Six months sober, six months trying to find the ground beneath his feet, and he can feel himself falling apart right here. "Are you gonna kill me, Stevie? Now that I know what you are?"

Steve grins at him. Cocks the gun. "Now why would I do that when we're just starting to have fun?"

He shoots, and somewhere through the excruciating pain, Bucky knows that Steve missed on purpose and hit his shoulder. His knees hit the ground, and somewhere above him he can hear Steve saying, "You've got no idea who I really am. But if you play the game right, you might learn."


End file.
